bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Spiritualists
Spiritualists are a group of Spiritually-Aware Humans who developed spiritual powers on their own, instead of obtaining them from another source, like Yhwach to the Quincy. History Nobody quite knows when the Spiritualists came to be, but they are currently as widespread as the Quincy used to be, but are not as obvious. They live in different clans/families. The Spiritualists met the Shinigami when they began exterminating Quincy. There were quite a few skirmishes bewteen the two groups (as they wanted to help their fellow man), with the Spiritualists coming out on top on most occasions, on account of being badly underestimated. Someone in the Spiritualist Clans eventually decided to try and talk with the Shinigami. Upon realising the Shinigami's reasons, the Spiritualists tried their hand at reasoning with the Quincy, believing they'd listen to fellow Humans. Unfortunately, they were wrong, and were then forced to turn on the Quincy, in order to preserve the cycle. To this day, Shinigami and Spiritualists generally stay out of the others' way, depending on who has gotten to a Hollow first. Powers and Abilities The Spritualists' abilities differ from the Quincy. Unlike them, their powers don't destroy Hollows. Rather, like Shinigami, they are purified. This stems from the fact that Spiritualist's powers are naturally formed, instead of given to and descended from some outside factor like Yhwach. There are three seperate classes of Spiritualist. They are as follows: Mediums: To a point, Mediums can communicate with and/or channel souls of the long deceased, even those already reincarnated into the cycle. They can also use some combat-based spiritual attacks, but primarily utilize special tools like talismans, and rituals when pressed into combat. *'Spiritual Communication/Channeling' Special Rituals:' *'Passage d'Âme (Soul Passing): The Spiritualist equivalent to Konso, Mediums created this ritual, and all three classes are able to preform it. It requires using the caster's blood and drawing a rune on the Soul's forehead, then speaking a phrase. This transports the Soul to Soul Society *'Spiritiste Art - Médium - Dernier Rite' (Spiritualist Art - Medium - Last Ritual): This is the Medium's ultimate technique used for dealing only with the strongest opponents. Shamans: Shamans forge bonds with certain lost souls who have not become Hollows. Some could be fierce samurai warriors, or ninja, where the skills of battle are honed between Shaman and Soul. Others may be learned scholars and such, who will share their knowledge with the Shaman. If a fighting type, the Shaman/Soul duo is very much powerful, developing special abilities based on the soul. These are the rarer class of Spiritualist, mainly for the scarcity of good souls. Mostly, they are passed down from retired Shamans if the soul in question wishes to continue. *'Accorder' (Harmonize): This has the soul "possess" their Shaman partner. The soul is the one in control, but both soul and Shaman are in harmony, working together within the same body. *'Accorder - Arme '(Harmonize - Weapon): This has the soul "possess" a weapon of some sort that the Shaman wields. This can cause any number of effects to happen, based on the soul. The abilities in this form are more powerful than the first, bu harmonizing a soul with a weapon takes far more control. *'Spiritiste Art - Sorcier - Harmonie Absolue' (Spiritualist Art - Shaman - Absolute Harmony): This is the Shaman's ultimate technique. It causes both Accorder and Accorder - Arme to happen at once. Sages: This class is said to be the more powerful, in some ways. Sages are born with higher than normal Spiritual power, and their reserves increase as they mature. Eventually, they train to gain acute control of their powers, to the point where they can form their own personal weapon. This weapon could be anything, from close quarters weapons, like swords and hammers, to ranged weapons, like crossbows and guns. Though some may prefer to use hand to hand combat, channeling their energy through their limbs. Trivia *Like the Quincy were given a German Motif, and the Hollows a Spanish Motif, the Spiritualists have a French Motif, just to shake things up. Note THIS PAGE IS A WORK IN PROGRESS.